MAYBE IS TRUE
by IchiOchaMocha
Summary: Ini kisah dua orang berbeda kasta, dipenuhi hal menarik tentang arti cinta dan pengorbanan. Rukia dan Ichigo, kisah cinta mereka akan di kenang sepanjang masa. #For The Story of Destiny, an IchiRuki Event.
1. Chapter 1

**IchiOchaMocha, Present**

**.**

**.**

**Maybe is True**

"**,"**

"**,"**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort**

**Warning : **Fic ini mengandung unsur OOC, AU, TYPOS(maybe), dan kewarasan author sendiri dalam menciptakan karakter unik. Tema yang saya ambil disini adalah dari kisah klasik Sam Pek dan Eng Tay. Untuk masalah ending karena ini event IR happy endding, maka saya sedikit mengubah endingnya.

**Summarry : **Ini kisah dua orang berbeda kasta, dipenuhi hal menarik tentang arti cinta dan pengorbanan. Rukia dan Ichigo, kisah cinta mereka akan di kenang sepanjang masa. **#For The Story of Destiny, an IchiRuki Event**.

**.**...

**Tahun 1789, Mansion Kuchiki**

Hujan pagi ini begitu deras. Air yang menetes dari atas langit seolah tak ingin berhenti sampai tangisannya reda. Maklum saja, ini musim semi yang indah dimana cuaca tidak bisa diprediksi. Kadang matahari bersinar cerah, kadang juga hujan yang turun dengan deras. Namun dibalik itu semua, berkat matahari dan hujan, tumbuhan dan bunga-bunga bisa bersemi dengan indahnya.

"Hujan sepertinya tidak akan reda sampai nanti malam, ya," gadis yang bergumam itu sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut hangatnya sambil memandang keluar jendela di dalam kamarnya yang luas itu. Gadis itu, Rukia Kuchiki. Ia seorang keturunan bangsawan yang terkenal di kota Seiretei. Kecantikannya yang elok bak bidadari yang turun dari langit membuatnya sangat populer di antara para bangsawan lainnya. Rukia bukannya tidak peka kalau dirinya memang populer, ia hanya tidak ingin peduli tentang anggapan orang yang menganggap dirinya cantik dan sempurna.

"Rukia-sama, apa anda sudah bangun?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya bernama Joushiro Ukitake. Ia merupakan kepala pelayan di mansion Kuchiki yang telah lama mengabdi.

'_Sialan, mengganggu saja acara tidur suciku.' _Rukia membatin kesal. Ia berencana untuk bangun siang setelah semalam tidak bisa tidur karena belajar merajut. Rukia dengan terpaksa bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sreeettt...

"Ada apa? Kau mengganggu acara tidurku Ukitake-san," ucapnya cemberut. Ukitake yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Rukia yang telah ia anggap seperti putrinya itu menggembungkan pipinya. Ia begitu suka ekspresi Rukia yang seperti anak kecil.

"Maafkan saya Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama menunggu anda di ruang keluarga sekarang." Sang pelayan senior di mansion Kuchiki ini. Rukia yang mendengar nama kakaknya di sebut membelalakkan matanya. Tumben sekali kakaknya memanggilnya pagi-pagi seperti ini. _'Merepotkan sekali,'_ batin Rukia kesal.

Sambil menggembungkan pipinya Rukia berkata kepada pelayang kesayangannya dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. "Sampaikan saja pada Nii-sama, sepuluh menit lagi aku menemuinya."

"Baikalah, nona." Segera setelah Rukia berkata seperti itu, Ukitake pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri di depan kamar Rukia. Memasatikan Ukitake telah pergi, Rukia kemudian menyibakkan selimutnya dan memilih mandi dengan air hangat yang telah disiapkan pelayannya beberapa menit sebelum Ukitake datang.

... "."...

"Ada apa pagi-pagi nii-sama memanggilku?" Oh, astaga. Rukia lupa jika ia sedikit kurang sopan berbicara dengan nada setegas itu. Sepertinya gadis itu lupa jika ia harus bersikap lemah lembut pada kakaknya.

"Duduklah."

Rukia menurut saja. Ia segera duduk dikursi menghadap kakaknya. "Langsung katakan pada intinya, nii-sama," ucap Rukia tegas. Lagi-lagi, suara yang terdengar seperti mengintrogasi lolos keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Byakuya yang melihat tatapan adik angkatnya hanya menatap datar ke arah Rukia.

"Nanti malam akan ada pesta di rumah keluarga Shiba. Aku harap kau datang mewakiliku."

"Baik, aku akan datang. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama."

"Renji akan mengantarmu. Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu, Rukia."

"Aku permisi, nii-sama." Setelahnya Rukia meninggalkan Byakuya, sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki hanya memandang punggung Rukia yang semakin menjau dari pandangannya. Sambil mendecih sebal, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. _'Mungkin dia masih marah padaku, Hisana,' _batin Byakuya.

...","...

...","...

"Kau akan datang kesana, Rukia? Kau kan sangat membenci pesta? Kenapa kau bersedia menerima tawaran kakakmu?" Renji Abarai, orang kepercayaan Byakuya sekaligus teman kecil Rukia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sulit Rukia jawab. Bagaimana tidak, Renji bertanya tanpa tanda titik. Rukia bahkan tidak sempat menyela pertanyaan Renji.

"Hei, nanas. Jangan memberondongku dengan pertanyaanmu itu, baka!"

Dimulai dari situ, Renji diam sejenak dan mencerna ucapan yang lolos dari bibir Rukia. "Aku tidak baka."

"Huh. Dasar nanas."

"Kau ini mau menjawab pertanyaanku apa tidak sih. Jangan bertele-tele." Dalam mode ini, Renji terlihat semakin kesal dengan sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu. Dengan sedikit wajah cuek, ia berusaha merayu Rukia agar mau menjelaskan semuanya kepada dirinya.

"Hemm.. iya-iya. Aku kesana hanya penasaran dengan seseorang. Dia bernama Kaein Shiba. Kau ingat sesorang yang pernah menolongku? Dia adalah orangnya." Penjelasan Rukia sedikit membuat Renji merasa cemburu. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Rukia sudah sejak lama.

"Jadi begitu ya?"

"Begitulah. Hei, kenapa reaksimu begitu? Kau tidak senang jika aku menemukan penolongku?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja... ah, selamat kau akhirnya bisa mengetahui jati diri orang yang selalu kau bicarakan akhir-akhir ini, Rukia."

"Ada apa denganmu. Kau aneh sekali ketika aku menyebut nama penolongku, Renji."

Ya. Renji melupakan satu hal jika Rukia tidak mengetahui perasaannya selama ini pada majikannya itu. Renji lebih menutup perasaannya dan enggan mengungkapkannya pada Rukia karna ia takut akan penolakan gadis itu. Renji kembali memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan oleh gadis itu, ia lantas mengalihkan tudingan Rukia padanya. "Lupakan saja. Sebaiknya aku pamit. Kakakmu akan membunuhku jika tidak segera menghadapnya."

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati Renji, kakakku sedang 'ada tamu' (kesal)," kata Rukia menggoda.

"Aku akan berhati-hati, chibi."

'_Sialan kau nanas. Awas saja memanggilku chibi. Aku ini nona Kuchiki,'_ batin Rukia kesal.

...

Malam ini, pesta para bangsawan yang di adakan di mansion Shiba akan berlangsung. Rukia saat ini sedang berias untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Baru kali ini dirinya sangat antusias datang ke pesta para bangsawan. Tentu saja, sebentar lagi harapannya bertemu dengan Kaien Shiba akan segera terwujud.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini, Rukia," gumamnya pada cermin di depannya. Setidaknya apa yang ia katakan itu benar. Rukia tampak cantik dengan kimono berbahan sutera dan bermotif bunga itu, di tambah dengan haori juga tak lupa riasan yang minimalis namun terkesan imut yang melengkapi penampilannya malam ini. Rukia sepertinya akan menjadi bintangnya di pesta malam ini.

"Rukia-sama. Renji-san sudah menunggu anda," ucap sang pelayan.

"Aku segera menemuinya." Rukia tersenyum puas melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia kemudian bangkit dan segera menemui Renji yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi. Rukia sebenarnya sedikit berdebar-debar ketika nantinya bertemu dengan Kaein. Namun demi harga dirinya sebagai seorang bangsawan, ia tetap harus menjaga tingkah lakunya sebagai wanita dengan strata sosial tinggi.

'_Kita akan bertemu lagi Kaein.'_

... "."...

..."."...

Rukia dan Renji akhirnya tiba di kediaman keluarga Shiba. Renji yang duduk disamping Rukia terlebih dulu turun dari kereta kencana kebanggaan Kuchiki. Ia lantas mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia agar gadis itu turun perlahan-lahan dari atas kereta.

"Hati-hati Rukia," kata Renji ketika membantu Rukia turun dari kereta. Maklum saja, kimono yang digunakan Rukia sedikit mempersulit ia turun kereta.

"Yap. Terima kasih Renji. Ayo masuk kedalam," ucap gadis itu senang.

Renji yang melihat senyum Rukia itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil sesekali mengejek Rukia. "Kau semangat sekali."

"Hehehe.. tentu saja." Mereka kemudian masuk kedalam mansion keluarga Shiba. Rukia menggandeng tangan Renji. hal ini tentu tak disia-siakan Renji. _'Setidaknya, untuk malam ini saja Rukia,'_ batin Renji.

...

Pesta yang di adakan di mansion itu sangat meriah dan hanya di hadiri para bangsawan saja. Mereka yang datang bersuka cita dalam glamournya dunia bangsawan. Ada yang berdansa juga ada yang hanya sekedar makan dan bergurau dengan sesama bangsawan. Jujur saja, pemandangan ini membuat Rukia muak. Gadis itu menganggap bahwa kaum bangswan sama saja penjilat. Kalau bukan karena Byakuya dan Kaein Shiba, ia tidak mau datang ke pesta ini.

"Renji, pestanya ramai sekali. Bagaimana bisa menemukan orang itu kalau seramai ini," ucap Rukia cemas.

"Nanti juga ketemu. Ayo kita kesana." Renji mengajak Rukia untuk menyapa tuan rumah. Belum sampai melangkahkan kakinya, sura seseorang memanggil Rukia.

"Maaf, kau Rukia Kuchiki bukan?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Rukia.

'_Suara itu,'_ batin Rukia. Rukia yang merasa mengenal suara itu langsung berbalik kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika seseorang yang ia cari memanggil dan mengingat namanya dengan baik.

"Oh, anda yang waktu itu ya? Kaien Shiba. Ah, sekarang saya mengingatnya," ungkap Rukia malu-malu. Gadis itu sangat berbunga-bunga saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena merasa bahagia.

"Anda ternyata masih mengingatku. Aku sunggu tersanjung mendengarnya. Terima kasih banyak, nona."

"Panggil saja aku Rukia." Keduanya tertawa salah tingkah. Benar, keduanya sama-sama salah tingkah karena keduanya juga saling mengagumi satu sama lain sejak pandangan pertama mereka bertemu.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus Kaein. Kita seumuran, jadi panggil saja dengan nama itu ya," ucap Kaein tersenyum.

"Ah, perkenalkan, dia sahabatku, Renji Abarai," kata Rukia memperkenalkan Renji pada Kaein.

"Senang berkenalanan denganmu Abarai-san." Kaein dan Renji saling bersalaman. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, kecuali Rukia yang telah dua kali bertemu dengan Kaein.

"Ya, aku juga," kata Renji cuek.

"Mau ke halaman belakang rumah kami, Rukia? Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka keramainan dan pesta seperti ini," kata pria bernama Kaein itu.

"Ah, aku juga tidak suka dengan keramaian, Kaein." Tentu saja Rukia tidak menyukai pesta ini, karena ada Kaein disampingnya jadi berbeda rasanya jika di banding sendirian larut dalam pesta. Rukia kemudian melirik ke arah Renji.

"Renji, aku ingin bicara dengan Kaein di belakang, kau nikmati saja pestanya. Oke," ucap Rukia enteng.

"Huft, baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Renji pasrah.

Kaein yang merasa mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari Renji, bermaksud meminta ijin untuk berbicara dengan Rukia. "Aku ke belakang dulu bersama Rukia, Abarai-san. Silahkan saja nikmati pestanya. Selamat menikmati acaranya."

"Aku cuma sebentar, Renji."

"Hn. Sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam. Siapa tahu di meja ada pisang," ucap Renji menghibur diri.

"Kau ini. Nanti aku masuk kedalam menyusulmu. Jaa-nee." Kemudian Renji meninggalkan Rukia dan Kaein hanya berdua saja.

"Mari ikut denganku, Rukia." bersamaan dengan itu, Kaein menggandeng tangan Rukia dan menuntunnya ke halaman belakang milik keluarga Shiba. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, menikmati kesunyian berdua tanpa suara bising di dalam. Baik Rukia dan Kaein saat ini sama-sama berpikir agar keadaan sunyi seperti ini sedikit mencair.

"Rukia, kita sudah sampai. Kita duduk di rumah kaca itu saja, bangku di luar basah karena tadi pagi hujan deras," ucap Kaein menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya. Maaf aku sedikit melamun," ucap Rukia canggung. Ia merasa tidak enak mengabaikan keberadaan Kaein di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Keduanya saling memaklumi keadaan seperti saat ini. Mereka akhirnya saling mengobrol satu sama lain dan melupakan sejenak pesta yang di adakan keluarga Shiba. Baik Rukia dan Kaein saling melempar gurauannya dan melupakan status mereka sebagai seorang bangsawan.

"Ternyata kau tidak seperti yang orang lain bayangkan ya, Rukia." Ucapan jujur dari Kaein tak pelak membuat Rukia cengo.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang Kaein.

"Mereka sering beranggapan kau itu bangsawan yang angkuh, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu semua anggapan mereka salah besar."

"Benarkah? Jadi sudut pandang mereka seperti itu, Kaein?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Ya. Banyak dari mereka yang memujimu, tapi banyak juga yang beranggapan seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Rukia," jawab Kaein dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

Rukia tertawa kecil, sedangkan Kaein yang melihat tingkah Rukia ikut tertawa karena bagi Kaein tingkah Rukia ini benar-benar lucu dan polos. "Ya, ampun. Aku sungguh tak menyangka aku terkenal," ucap Rukia sambil terkekeh. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam terindah bagi Rukia. Ya, semoga saja ini bukan hanya mimpi untuk selanjutnya.

..."."..

**Esok harinya**

"Nii-sama, aku ingin masuk ke Akademi Huece Mundo," pinta Rukia pada kakaknya. Byakuya yang mendengar permintaan adiknya hampir saja menyemburkan tehnya karena keterkejutannya. Bagaimana tidak kaget, adiknya sejak tadi pagi ingin berbicara dengannya hanya untuk urusan ini.

"Itu akademi khusus pria. Kau tidak boleh masuk ke sana," ucap Byakuya tegas.

"Nii-sama, aku ingin belajar soal pemerintahan. Aku sudah menguasai semua pelajaran yang di ajarkan Unohana-san kok. Jadi, tolonglah nii-sama."

Byakuya memandang lagi wajah adiknya yang sedang menggunakan jurus mautnya. Ia merasa tatapan Rukia itu seperti mengintimidasinya agar mau menyetujui permintaannya. Namun Rukia lupa, meyakinkan Byakuya tidaklah mudah. "Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Rukia," kata Byakuya lagi.

"Hiks... Nii-sama kejam sekali padaku." Lagi-lagi, Rukia mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya untuk meluluhkan hati Byakuya.

Melihat adiknya menangis, ia menjadi tidak tega. Ia akhirnya mengalah pada Rukia. "Baiklah, aku ijinkan kau belajar di akademi. Tapi ada syaratnya," kata Byakuya mengalah.

Wajah Rukia seketika berbinar-binar. Ia tak menyangka jurusnya akan berhasil meluluhkan hati kakaknya. "Apa, nii-sama?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Kau herus menyamar sebagai seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu kau wanita. Jadi jangan bocorkan rahasia ini pada siapapun. Bagaimana, kau setuju dengan syarat ini, Rukia?"

"Aku sanggup nii-sama. "Terima kasih banyak nii-sama, aku sayang nii-sama." Rukia lantas memeluk kakaknya. Entahlah, Rukia sangat menyayangi Byakuya seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Meskipun Byakuya terlihat dingin, namun itu tidak membuatnya membenci Byakuya.

"Ukitake akan segera menyiapkan keperluanmu. Dua hari lagi kau bisa mulai masuk ke Akademi itu," kata Byakuya datar. Ya, sosok Byakuya memang tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi hangatnya secara langsung pada Rukia.

"Lalu aku tinggal dimana nii-sama?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Kau tinggal di rumah peristirahatanku di sana. Aku tidak ingin kau tinggal di asrama. Itu akan berbahaya jika kedokmu terbongkar," jawab Byakuya.

"Umm, baiklah kalau begitu."

...

Siang ini, Rukia bermaksud menyampaikan kabar bahagia ini pada Renji. Ia akan berangkat menemui Renji di kantor kakaknya. Sepanjang perjalanan menggunakan kereta kuda milik keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan akan berlajar bersama Kaein. Ya, meski sebenarnya ia ragu akan penyamarannya, namun demi dekat dengan Kaein ia menyetujui syarat kakaknya.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai," ucap sang pelayan yang mengantar Rukia ke tempat kantor kakaknya.

"Terima kasih Ikaku-san. Tunggu aku disini ya. Aku tidak lama." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Rukia langsung keluar dari kereta dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kantor itu.

"Rukia? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Renji heran.

Rukia menarik tangan Renji dan membawanya ke ruangan kerja Renji. Renji hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik oleh Rukia. "Dimana nii-sama? Sebenarnya ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu, Renji," kata Rukia tersenyum misterius.

"Sabar dong, jangan menarikku seperti itu, Rukia. Kakakmu sedang melihat pabrik di belakang. Kau ingin mengatakan apa padaku?"

"Kau tahu, besok aku akan ke Huece Mundo untuk tiga tahun kedepan, Renji."

"Apa? Kau serius? Tidak bercanda kan?" Renji sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Rukia. Ia merasa jika ini hanya sebuah lelucon yang dibuat gadis Kuchiki itu untuk mengerjainya.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Renji. Aku sangat serius, bahkan nii-sama sudah mengijinkanku. Kau tenang saja aku akan kembali kok," kata Rukia enteng.

"Ini terlalu mendadak," kata Renji lirih. Dari ucapan Renji, ia terlihat tidak terima dengan keputusan Rukia yang begitu mendadak.

"Heheheh, aku ingin memberimu kejutan, baka!"

Dengan perasaan sedih, ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang agar Rukia tidak curiga. "Aku harap setelah disana kau bisa menjaga diri baik-baik, Rukia," kata Renji memberi dukungan.

"Oke-oke boss," jawab Rukia enteng. Sebenarnya, tanpa Rukia tahu, Renji begitu sedih mendengar keputusan Rukia untuk tinggal di Huece Mundo. Renji tidak ingin kehilangan Rukia. Ia ingin selalu melihat Rukia, namun sepertinya Rukia sangat sulit ia gapai. Ya, sepertinya ia harus menunggu kepulangannya dan mengatakan isi hatinya pada Rukia.

**To be countinued**

**A/N : **Setting yang saya ambil abad pertengahan. Ya, dimana kaum bangsawan sangat kental auranya..hehehhe. Oya, Byakuya disini merupakan pengusaha kain sutera terkenal di Karakura, ia memiliki kantor di wilayah yang tersebar sampai Huece Mundo. Chara Byakuya disini nggak sekaku biasanya, dan Rukia saya buat seceria mungkin. Oke, sekian dulu.

Fic ini khusus saya buat event IR juga buat **KayKeyKoi**, yang pengen ide Sam Pek dan Eng Tay terwujud, terima kasih buat yang mau nyempetin baca fic gaje ini.. see u next chapter ..


	2. Chapter 2

**IchiOchaMocha, Present**

**.**

**.**

**Maybe is True**

"**,"**

"**,"**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort**

**Warning : **Fic ini mengandung unsur OOC, AU, TYPOS(maybe), dan kewarasan author sendiri dalam menciptakan karakter unik. Tema yang saya ambil disini adalah dari kisah klasik Sam Pek dan Eng Tay. Untuk masalah ending karena ini event IR happy endding, maka saya sedikit mengubah endingnya.

**Summarry : **Ini kisah dua orang berbeda kasta, dipenuhi hal menarik tentang arti cinta dan pengorbanan. Rukia dan Ichigo, kisah cinta mereka akan di kenang sepanjang masa. **#For The Story of Destiny, an IchiRuki Event**.

"**."**

"**."**

Hari ini, Rukia untuk pertama kalinya memasuki Akademi Huece Mundo. Akademi ini sangat terkenal di kota Huece Mundo. Akademi khusus laki-laki ini mengutamakan pendidikan kepemerintahan, wajar jika semua orang ingin masuk ke akademi ini karena jika mereka telah lulus dari sini maka, masa depan yang cerah menanti mereka.

Rukia yang saat ini tengah menyamar menjadi seorang pria, mau tidak mau harus berhadapan dengan penghuni akademi yang mayoritas para laki-laki. Ya, ini pengalaman pertama baginya menjadi seorang Rui Kuchiki, dan disinilah ia berada. Ia sedang mengikuti langkah seseorang salah satu guru yang mengajar di tempat ini. "Kuchiki, silahkan ikut aku. Aku akan mengantar ke kelasmu," ucap seseorang bernama Hirako Shinji.

"Sensei, apa masih jauh tempatnya?" tanya Rukia kelelahan.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai kok. Kau seperti wanita saja," ejek sang Sensei.

'_Sebentar kau bilang? Ini sudah hampir setengah jam kita berkeliling baka-sensei. Tentu saja aku kan memang wanita, baka,'_ batin Rukia kesal.

"Akademi ini memang luas, jadi anggap saja ini olah raga. Nah, kita sudah sampai. Kau tunggu di luar sebentar, aku akan masuk kedalam." Sensei berambut kuning itu kemudian masuk ke sebuah kelas. Menunggu sebentar, Rukia hanya berharap selama tiga tahun ini, penyamaran tidak terbongkar.

Kriieeet (suara pintu terbuka)

"Masuklah Kuchiki, dan perkenalkan dirimu." Rukia menuruti saja perintah senseinya. Ia sedikit gugup menghadapi teman-temannya yang semua para laki-laki. Hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas juga murid yang di dalamnya juga tidak lebih dari dua puluh orang. Rukia sedikit lega, dirinya memang tidak menyukai terlalu banyak orang.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu memandang Rukia dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan. Demi mengurangi rasa gugupnya karena di tatap seperti itu, akhirnya Rukia membuka suaranya. "Aku Rui Kuchiki. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian dan mohon bantuannya," ucap Rukia sopan.

"Rui, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Kurosaki. Dia berambut paling mencolok di sini," ucap Shinji mempersilahkan Rukia duduk.

"Baik, sensei," kata Rukia melaksanakan perintah sang sensei. Rukia kemudian berjalan menuju bangku di samping pemuda yang berambut paling nyentrik. Ia segera duduk dan kemudian membuka bukunya dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang. Rukia kembali membaca bukunya sambil sesekali memperhatikan penjelasan sang sensinya.

Dua jam mengikuti pelajaran sensei nyentrik yang bernama Shinji Hirako, Rukia tak mengalami banyak kendala. Sebelum masuk di akademi, Rukia telah lebih dulu mempelajari dasar-dasar pelajaran mengenai kepemerintahan. Untung saja otak Rukia itu cukup encer, sehingga ia lebih mudah menyerap pelajaran yang di sampaikan senseinya. Meski Rukia baru saja masuk di akademi ini, Rukia cukup mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan senseinya.

"Minna, ini sudah molor lima menit dari jadwal. Cukup sekian pelajaran hari ini. minggu depan persiapkan bab selanjutnya. Jaa," ucap Shinji mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"Baik, sensei," ucap serentak para murid di kelas tersebut. Setelah sang sensei meninggalkan ruang kelas, mereka membubarkan diri dari kelas dan mereka memilih kembali ke asrama karena hari ini hanya satu mata pelajaran saja yang mereka ikuti.

"Kurosaki-san, apa setelah ini masih ada pelajaran lagi?" tanya Rukia sembari membereskan buku-bukunya.

Ichigo Kurosaki, ia pemuda berambut secerah matahari itu menoleh kesampingnya. "Biasanya jika hari sabtu seperti sekarang, hanya ada satu pelajaran saja. Setelah ini kau mau kembali ke asrama, Rui-san?" tanya Ichigo ramah.

"Aku kembali ke rumah, Kurosaki-san. Kakakku tidak mengijinkanku tinggal di asrama. Oh, ya. Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Rui Kuchiki, salam kenal." Rukia kembali memperkanalkan dirinya pada teman di samping tempat duduknya itu. Sebenarnya ia sempat ragu mengajak ngobrol teman disampingnya yang terlihat cuek, namun demi melancarkan kegiataanya selama di akademi, Rukia berusaha untuk mengenal teman-teman di kelasnya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu. Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Panggil saja Ichigo," ucap pemuda itu ramah. Rukia cukup lega, dugaannya salah. Temannya yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki ini tidak secuek yang ia kira.

Terdiam sejenak, Rukia kembali memperhatikan wajah Ichigo. "Kau tahu, aku kira kau saudara kembar Kaein Shiba, karena wajah kalian mirip," ucap Rukia menilai.

"Oh, si Kaein itu ya? Mereka memang selalu salah sangka ketika melihat wajah kami, tapi kami sebenarnya memang bukan saudara kembar," ucap Ichigo menanggapi pernyataan Rukia.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Ichigo."

"Tidak apa-apa." Suasana kembali hening. Rukia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sebenarnya ia masih belum percaya dengan penjelasan Ichigo.

"Ada apa? Kau masih belu percaya dengan penjelasanku? Apa aku sangat mirip sekali ya dengan Kaein?" tanya Ichigo seolah tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan temannya itu.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku percaya kalian bukan saudara kembar," ucap Rukia sekenanya.

Ichigo tersenyum. Gelagat temannya ini mudah sekali ia tebak jika sedang berbohong. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang," ajak Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Tunggu, Ichigo. Sebelum aku pulang, maukah kau mengantarku ke perpustakaan di akademi ini? jujur saja, tempat ini membingungkan. Aku takut tersesat, hehehhehe." Dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang di tampilkan Rukia, tak pelak Ichigo juga ikut tertawa di buatnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana. Aku juga akan meminjam buku disana." Keduanya akhirnya mulai meninggalkan kelas mereka yang tampak sudah sepi. Hari sabtu memang hari bebas, tidak banyak pelajaran di akademi yang harus mereka ikuti. Baik Rukia dan Ichigo cukup lega, setidaknya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersantai dan belajar.

Rukia dan Ichigo telah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit dari kelasnya menuju perputakaan, dan kini mereka telah sampai. Rukia melongo melihat perpustakaan di depannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Rui. Sebelum masuk sebaiknya kita mengisi buku kunjungan," ucap Ichigo.

"Umm. Baiklah, Ichi." Mereka kemudian meletakkan barang-barang mereka di tempat yang telah disediakan. Segera setelah itu, mereka mengisi daftar kunjungan.

"Ayo kita cari bukunya di rak sebelah sana, Rui." Sambil menunjuk, Ichigo berjalan kearah yang dituju.

"Kau hafal sekali dengan tempat ini, ya."

"Aku anggap itu pujian, Rui."

Keduanya menuju rak yang di maksud Ichigo. Rukia melihat-melihat buku di depannya. Ia mencari buku yang telah disebutkan senseinya untuk tugas sabtu depan. Sedang sibuk mencari buku, Rukia samar-samar mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. Ia pelan-pelan mendekat ke arah suara itu sampai akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara itu lebih jelas dari jarak kurang dari dua meter.

'_Itu kan Kaein. Ya, ampun aku tak percaya bisa bertemu dengannya,'_ batin Rukia senang. Rukia bermaksud menghampiri Kaein, namun ia urungkan mengingat ia sekarang bukan Rukia, tapi Rui.

"Kalian tahu, Rukia Kuchiki? Minggu lalu aku bertemu dengannya saat menghadiri pesta yang di adakan keluargaku," ucap Kaein pada teman-temannya.

"Lalu?" ucap teman Kaein itu.

"Aku bermaksud membuatnya jadi koleksiku," ucap Kaein enteng.

'_APA? Pasti aku salah mendengar. Kaein tidak mungkin seperti itu,'_ batin Rukia tak percaya.

"Kau gila. Kau sudah punya Miyako. Miyako kurang apa lagi, baka?" sahut teman Kaein yang merasa geram dengan kelakuan Kaein.

"Aku akan menginggalkan Miyako. Dia sudah tidak berguna lagi," ucap Kaein enteng. Rukia yang mendengar hal itu, merasa marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Meia meski ingin beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, masih ingin mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kaein.

'_Kau membuatku kecewa Kaein,'_ batin Rukia sedih. Tidak ingin mendengar lagi pembicaraan Kaein, Rukia segera pergi dan mencari keberadaan Ichigo.

"Kau dari mana saja? Ini untukmu," ucap Ichigo memberikan buku itu pada Rukia.

"Ah, maaf Ichigo. Aku terlalu asik dengan perpustakaan ini, sampai aku lupa mencari buku literatur itu," ucap Rukia berbohong.

"Ya sudah, itu untukmu. Ayo pulang."

"Kau tidak kembali ke asrama, Ichi?"

"Tidak. Setiap akhir pekan aku membantu ayahku di pabrik tahu."

"Wah, ternyata kau anak orang kaya juga ya."

"Tidak juga. Kami keluarga sederhana, bukan dari kelas bangsawan. Untuk bisa mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari, kami mendirikan usaha kecil-kecilan. Hasilnya cukup lumayan untuk bertahan sehari-hari."

"Maaf Ichi. Aku tak bermaksud mengejekmu. Aku salut denganmu yang masih mau membantu kedua orang tuamu."

"Itu sudah kewajiban seorang laki-laki, Rui. Kau sendiri bagaimana. Apa kau sama seperti bangswan lainnya?"

"Aku selalu belajar, kadang juga kabur dari mansion kalau sedang bosan. Mereka tidak mengijinkanku membantu usaha kakakku di kantornya. Ya, jadinya aku cuma bisa duduk manis saja."

"Kelihatannya kehidupanmu membosankan, ya. Kapan-kapan aku kenalkan kau ke keluargaku, kau tidak akan bosan kalau mengenal mereka," ucap Ichigo meyakinkan.

"Wah, benarkah itu?" kata Rukia antusias.

Melihat senyum girang sang 'pemuda' di depannya Ichigo jadi ikut tersenyum. Tingkah kekanak-kanakan Rui Kuchiki menurut Ichigo ini sungguh membuatnya geli. "Tentu saja, Rui," ucap Ichigo tersenyum.

"Janji ya."

"Ya. Kau ini seperti gadis saja jika seperti itu."

"Hehehe.. maaf, aku terlalu senang karena aku belum pernah berteman selain dengan Renji, Ichigo."

'_Hampir saja aku ketahuan. Menjadi laki-laki ini benar-benar sangat sulit,'_ batin Rukia gugup.

"Ough, jadi begitu ya. Mulai sekarang, kita berteman ya."

"Dengan senang hati Ichigo."

...

**Malam hari, Mansion Kuchiki di Huece Mundo**

Malam ini, Rukia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari senseinya. Ia mengerjakan tugas tersebut dengan serius. Ya, demi untuk masuk ke akademi apapun akan Rukia lakukan. Tugas yang di berikan senseinya lumayan banyak, untung saja ia sudah lebih dulu mengerjakannya tadi siang.

"Huh, capeknya," gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berhenti sejenak mengerjakan soal yang terdapat di dalam buku itu. Rukia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk sekedar meregangkan ototnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk dan menulis.

"Permisi Rukia-sama, ini teh untuk anda," ucap seorang pelayan wanita pengurus mansion ini.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak Hinamori-san." Rukia kemudian mengambil teh yang di sediakan pelayan yang bernama lengkap Hinamori Momo itu.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang anda perlukan, saya permisi," ucap Hinamori sopan.

"Kenapa buru-buru. Duduklah disini bersamaku Hinamori-san," ajak Rukia. Hinamori yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, baru sadar ketika tangannya di tarik Rukia.

"Kenapa melamun? Santai saja jika denganku. Aku tidak sekaku nii-sama ataupun tetua lainnya, Hinamori."

"Ah, maafkan saya, Rukia-sama."

"Panggil saja Rukia, kalau tidak ada nii-sama, oke. Selama disini, kita berteman ya."

"Baiklah, Rukia." Hinamori terlihat sedikit canggung dengan majikannya. Ia memang baru pertama kali melihat Rukia mengunjungi tempat ini bahkan tinggal di mansion ini. Hinamori sempat mengira jika Rukia akan seperti kakaknya, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Rukia yang Hinamori kenal saat ini jauh dari bayangannya yang angkuh dan manja.

"Rukia, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, tapi jangan marah ya," kata Hinamori dengan sedikit canggung. Hinamori sesekali memperhatikan Rukia yang tengah asik menyesap teh buatannya. Rukia tampak puas menikmati teh buatan Hinamori.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah padamu," ucap Rukia santai.

"Sebenarnya sebelum kau kesini, aku telah diberi tahu Byakuya-sama ingin masuk ke akademi sebagai seorang laki-laki. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin anda cari saat anda menjadi seorang laki-laki?" tanya Hinamori penasaran.

Rukia tertawa ketika Hinamori menanyakan hal seperti itu. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke samping Hinamori. Ia kemudian meletakkan cangkir yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Rukia menghela nafas sebentar hingga akhirna ia bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Hinamori. "Sebenarnya, aku masuk ke akademi demi untuk selalu dekat dengan cinta pertamaku," ucap Rukia tenang.

"Benarkah itu? Lalu siapa laki-laki yang beruntung itu, Rukia?" tanya Hinamori lagi.

"Namanya Kaein Shiba. Ia juga sedang menjalani pendidikannya di Akademi Huece Mundo. Itulah sebabnya aku sampai rela harus menyamar menjadi seorang laki-laki," jawab Rukia lagi.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Rukia?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Aku bahkan sangat kecewa dengannya."

"Kenapa? Harusnya kau senang bisa bertemu dengannya."

Rukia tampak diam sebentar. Ia masih mengingat memorinya yang terjadi tadi siang ketika ia berada di perpustakaan. "Huff, aku mendengar dari mulutnya sendiri jika ia mendekatiku karena ingin menjadikanku mangsanya. Benar-benar kejam bukan," ucap Rukia lirih.

"Kenapa anda seyakin itu, mungkin saja kau salah dengar."

"Aku tidak salah dengar, Hinamori. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kaein dengan temannya. Saat dia bilang ingin menjadikanku mangsa, aku sempat menyerah untuk melanjutkan ini," ucap Rukia sedih.

Hinamori turut prihatin dengan keadaan teman barunya itu. Ia bisa memahami perasaan Rukia yang sedang buruk saat ini. "Tenanglah, Rukia. Mungkin jika kau tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraa mereka, kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang sebenarnya Kaein. Aku percaya kau bisa kuat dan sanggup melalui ini semua," kata Hinamori menghibur.

"Ya, akan aku coba, Hinamori. Setidaknya aku tidak akan berhenti belajar hanya karena Kaein yang mengecewakanku. Terima kasih telah mendengarkan ceritaku, Hinamori," ucap Rukia tulus.

"Kapan saja kau ingin cerita, aku siap menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah, Hinamori."

"Baiklah. Kau juga." Hinamori kemudian menginggalkan Rukia sendirian di perpustakaan mini milik kakaknya. Rukia kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya yang sebentar lagi selesai.

'_Tinggal sedikit lagi tugas ini selesai, Rukia. semangat!'_ batin Rukia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**Dua minggu kemudian**

Hari-hari Rukia di akademi tak terasa sudah menginjak minggu ke dua. Semenjak itu, Rukia kini telah memiliki banyak teman berkat ia mengenal Ichigo Kurosaki. Berkat Ichigolah, Rukia bisa mengenal banyak hal yang selama ini belum ia ketahui, termasuk tingkah para laki-laki sehari-hari. Meskipun Rukia sedang menyamar, tentu saja ia tidak melupakan jiwanya sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Kau sedang apa, Rui?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Rukia

"Sedang bosan, Ichigo. Rasanya aku ingin membolos saja hari ini." Rukia terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Apa yang menyebabkan ia menjadi malas, Rukiapun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Ichigo tertawa sebantar. Pemuda itu kembali menelusuri apa yang sedang dipikirkan temannya. "Sifat liarmu muncul, heh?" ejek Ichigo.

Mengendus kesal, Rukia hanya bisa membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. "Itu sudah sifat alami seorang laki-laki, kan?" jawab Rukia santai.

"Piffttt.. aku rasa juga begitu. Minggu depan saja kita membolos pada jam Yumichika-sensei, Rui," tawar Ichigo. Pemuda itu juga merasa minggu-minggu ini ia lalui dengan hal yang membosankan. Ia sudah lama tidak menikmati yang namanya hidup. Ia perlu hiburan bersama seseorang. Ya, setidaknya kalau ia membolos harus ada temannya, itu menurut pemikiran pemuda berambut secerah mentari itu.

"Aku inginnya sekarang, kenapa harus menunggu minggu depan. Bisa jadi jamur kalau menunggu selama itu," ucap Rukia cemberut.

"Hari ini dan besok, adalah waktunya sensei terhoror di akademi ini menjajah otak para murid dengan tugas dan hafalan. Jangan sampai kita membolos kalau tidak ingin nasibnya seperti yang ada di depanmu itu," ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk beberapa siswa yang tengah dihukum.

Rukia yang melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Ichigo juga bergidik ngeri melihat mereka yang dihukum seperti tahanan. _'Benar-benar mengerikan,'_ batin Rukia ngeri.

"Baiklah. Kita membolos saat pelajaran Yumichika-sensei."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran di mulai, Rui."

"Umm.. ayo ke kelas." Keduanya kemudian menuju kelas mereka. Saat dipersimpangan menuju kelas mereka, Rukia dan Ichigo berpapasan dengan Kaein yang tampak sibuk menjani hukuman.

"Kau kenapa Kaien? Tanya Ichigo menghampiri Kaein. Ichigo memperhatikan interaksi yang terjadi antara Kaein dan Ichigo. Saat melihat mereka berdua ngobrol, terlihatlah mereka di mata Rukia bahwa Ichigo dan Kaein seperti saudara kembar.

"Ini semua gara-gara Yamamoto-sensei yang memergokiku sedang tidur, Ichigo. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini dengan murid baru itu?" tanya Kaein heran. Kaein memang mengetahui perihal kedatangan murid baru di akademi, namun baru kali ini ia melihat murid baru yang sekarang sedang bersama Ichigo.

Samar-samar dari jauh, Rukia bisa mendengar keluhan Kaein yang dihukum akibat perbuatannya. _'Rasakan itu, pria hidung belang,'_ batin Rukia puas. Rukia kembali memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dengan temanku," ucap Ichigo santai.

"Oh. Aku kira kau sudah tidak ada lagi jam pelajaran, Ichigo." Kaein sedikit heran, karena temannya itu bisa dengan leluasa berkeliaran di sekitar koridor pada jam pelajaran seperti sekarang ini.

Ichigo tertawa sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia berpamitan pada Kaein. "Sebentar lagi aku ke kelas. Aku duluan, Kaein. Jaa nee."

"Hem.. ya," ucap Kaein singkat. Pemuda yang wajahnya mirip dengan Ichigo itu, kembali menjalankan hukumannya. Sesekali ia melihat punggung temannya yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu ketika Ichigo melihatnya di hukum seperti ini. _'Sungguh ini bukan Kaein yang dikenal Ichigo,' _pikirnya.

Ichigo kemudian berlari ke arah Rukia. Mengingat sebentar lagi pelajaran di mulai, Ichigo lantas menarik tangan Rukia dan berlari agar cepat sempai di kelas. Rukia yang merasakan tangannya di genggam erat oleh Ichigo merasakan hal yang tidak biasa. Entah kenapa, tangan Ichigo begitu besar dan hangat membuat Rukia merasakan degupan jantung yang berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ichigo, kenapa harus lari-lari. Aku capek," ucap Rukia mengalihkan rasa berdebarnya akibat terlalu memikirkan posisi tangan mereka yang saling mencengkeram erat.

"Baka! Ini supaya kita tidak terlambat, bertahanlah sebentar. Kau itu laki-laki, harus kuat," kata Ichigo tanpa dosa.

"Aku bukan baka, stroberi." Rukia menggerutu tak terima jika ia dikatakan baka oleh Ichigo.

'_Sialan anak ini, seenaknya memanggilku stroberi,'_ batin Ichigo kesal.

"Kenapa diam. Aku sedang bicara denganmu," bentak Rukia. Ichigo yang semula masih berlari sambil menarik tangan Rukia, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dari pada berdebat denganmu, lebih baik kita mengejar waktu agar cepat sampai ke kelas," ucap Ichigo ketus. Masih pada posisi yang sama, Ichigo seolah tak sadar jika sejak tadi ia belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Keduanya tak ingin melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka menuju kelas, sambil berlari di lorong kelas.

...

**Seminggu kemudian**

Hari ini, merupakan hari yang di nantikan Ichigo dan Rukia. Tentu saja, karena minggu lalu, mereka sepakat untuk membolos pada pelajaran Yumichika-sensei. Ichigo kini menunggu Rukia di tempat yang mereka telah sepakati yaitu di sebuah kedai ramen yang terletak lima ratus meter dari akademi.

Lama menunggu, Rukia belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ichigo sendiri nampak resah, temannya hingga sekarang belum datang. "Lama sekali dia," gerutu Ichigo semakin frustasi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, orang yang di tunggu datang. Rukia tampak sangat lelah. Sepertinya ia berlari untuk tidak datang terlambat menemui Ichigo. "Maaf, terlambat. Aku tersesat," ucap Rukia tanpa dosa.

"Kau lama sekali, bocah."

"Aku bangun terlambat, baka." Gadis itu, masih berdiri dan mengatur nafasnya yang terlihat tersenggal-senggal.

"Duduklah dan minum ini. Kau terlihat mengenaskan dengan wajah seperti itu, Rui," cibir Ichigo. Ichigo kemudian menuangkan air minum dan memberikannya pada Rukia. "Minumlah, kau pasti kehausan karena berlari."

Rukia langsung meneguk habis isi yang ada di gelas itu. Dengan rakus, air dalam gelas itu habis tak bersisa. "Terima kasih, Ichigo," ucap Rukia lega.

"Sudah tidak haus lagi?"

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup bagiku. Ayo kita segera berangkat, Ichi." Puas hanya dengan minum dan istirahat sebentar, Rukia mengajak Ichigo untuk segera menuju ketempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. Sebelum berangkat, Ichigo mengeluarkan beberapa uang koin untuk membayar minuman yang tadi mereka pesan.

Mereka, keluar dari kedai itu. Ichigo kemudian membawa Rukia ketempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu saat liburan. Sesekali Rukia bertanyapada Ichigo tentang seperti apa tempat yang akan mereka datangi, namun Ichigo hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Apa masih jauh tempatnya?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Sepanjang perjalanan Rukia hanya melihat hamparan pohon-pohon dan bukit yang menjulang. Rukia sendiri belum pernah melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah selain di Seiretei. Ia begitu menikmati perjalanan ini, sampai-sampai rasa lelah yang sejak tadi ia rasakan, sama sekali hilang karena kekagumannya pada tempat ini.

Ichigo berhenti mendadak ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Danau yang indah terlihat jelas menghipnotis Rukia dan Ichigo. "Kita sudah sampai. Ini tempat yang aku maksud, Rui. Indah bukan?" ucap Ichigo takjub.

Rukia tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata selain kagum akan keindahan di depannya. "Wah, ini baru namanya surga," ucapnya senang.

"Ayo naik ke rakit itu. Kita berkeliling danau dengan rakit itu, Rui."

"Hehehe, kau yang mendayung. Aku masih capek." Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Rukia. Dengan senyum andalannya, ia berusaha merayu Ichigo agar Ichigo yang mendayung rakit tersebut.

"Huft, dasar bangsawan manja," gerutu Ichigo.

Ichigo kemudian membawa Rukia menuju rakit yang terikat di dermaga kecil itu. Dengan hati-hati, Ichigo menuntun Rukia naik ke atas rakit itu. Memastikan semua aman, Ichigo perlahan mendayung rakit itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kau senang?" Pemuda itu tiba-tiba bertanya saat Rukia hanya diam menikmati suasana yang masih alami itu ada didepan matanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Lain kali kita kembali kesini jika kau mau, Rui."

"Dengan senang hati, tuan Kurosaki."

..

To be continued

A/N: kayaknya saya salah ngasih judul dech.


	3. Chapter 3

**IchiOchaMocha, Present**

**.**

**.**

**Maybe is True**

"**,"**

"**,"**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort**

**Warning : **Fic ini mengandung unsur OOC, AU, TYPOS(maybe), dan kewarasan author sendiri dalam menciptakan karakter unik. Tema yang saya ambil disini adalah dari kisah klasik Sam Pek dan Eng Tay. Untuk masalah ending karena ini event IR happy endding, maka saya sedikit mengubah endingnya.

**Summarry : **Ini kisah dua orang berbeda kasta, dipenuhi hal menarik tentang arti cinta dan pengorbanan. Rukia dan Ichigo, kisah cinta mereka akan di kenang sepanjang masa. **#For The Story of Destiny, an IchiRuki Event**.

"**."**

"**."**

**Satu tahun kemudian**

Hari-hari di akademi yang dilalui Rukia berjalan lancar. Hingga saat ia tak terasa menempuh pendidikan selama setahun ini, ia selalu bersama Ichigo. Di setiap ada waktu kemanapun ia pergi selalu ada Rukia disampingnya. Meski Ichigo masih belum mengetahui jati diri Rukia yang sebenarnya, Ichigo tetap nyaman saat berada bersama temannya. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang Ichigo rasakan ketika berada di dekat 'Rui Kuchiki.'

"Ichigo," seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Ia melihat teman sekelasnya yang bernama Uruyu Ishida memanggilnya sambil berlari menghampirinya. "Ada apa kau berteriak seperti itu, Ishida?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ada surat dari Orihime Inoue," ucap Ishida seraya menyodorkan amplop berisi surat.

Ichigo menerima surat itu. Seumur-umur, ia tidak mengenal gadis yang bernama Orihime Inoue. "Aku tidak mengenalnya, Ishida. Memangnya siapa dia?"

Ishida memaklumi sikap cuek Ichigo. Kadang-kadang ia sampai merasa kesal karena sikap cueknya pada hal sekitar. "Dia siswi dari asrama di seberang. Dia sangat cantik, tubuhnya bahkan sangat seksi dan ia menjadi buah bibir di kalangan siswa akademi Huece Mundo. Sepertinya gadis itu menyukaimu. Aku masih banyak urusan. Jaa, nee," ucap Ishida berpamitan.

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Ichigo hanya datar. Sebenarnya, ia tidak berminat membaca surat dari gadis yang bernama Orihime Inoue, namun demi menjaga perasaan sang pengirim, ia berniat membaca surat ini saat bertemu Rukia.

..

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Rukia ketika mendapati Ichigo hanya duduk di bangkunya setelah pelajaran usai.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir Rui. Hanya saja, tadi pagi aku mendapat surat dari seseorang gadis bernama Orihime Inoue."

"Kau sudah membacanya?" Gadis itu bertanya seperti seorang penyidik.

"Baru akan membacanya. Mendekatlah, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu, Rui." Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya ke bangku taman yang terletak di belakang akademi.

"Dari pada kita penasaran, sebaiknya kita membacanya sekarang." Dengan hati-hati, Ichigo membuka amplop itu. Ia kemudian mengambil surat di dalamnya dan mereka berdua membaca surat dari gadis bernama Orihime Inoue.

_Untuk, Ichigo Kurosaki,_

_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, jika kau terkejut. Namaku Orihime Inoue, dan aku siswi dari asrama perempuan di seberang Akademi Huece Mundo. Sebenarnya, aku malu mengatakan langsung padamu, maka dari itu aku menulis surat ini. _

_Kurosaki-kun, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu. Setiap hari, aku selalu menantikan kehadiranmu. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana saat kau lewat di depan asramaku. Entah kenapa bayanganmu semakin sulit aku hilangkan dari pikiranku._

_Kurosaki-kun, aku harap dengan surat ini, kau bisa tahu sebenarnya perasaanku terhadapmu. Aku sungguh ingin kita menjalin hubungan serius setelah kau menerima surat dariku. Jadi, Kurosaki-kun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku. Jika, kau menerima perasaanku, aku harap kau membalas suratku. _

_Orihime Inoue_

Baris demi baris kata yang terangkai dalam surat itu telah mereka baca. Ada perasaan aneh menyelimuti kedua orang itu. Terhadap surat itu, Rukia sedikit merasakan perasaan aneh. Ia seolah merasa tidak terima jika ada yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Rukia merasa bingung, dan frustasi namun tidak ia tunjukkan secara langsung pada Ichigo.

Ichigo sendiri yang membaca surat itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tidak mengenal gadis yang bernama Orihime Inoue. Ia bingung bagaimana membalas perasaan gadis itu, mengingat ia saat ini tidak ingin memikirkan masalah asmara.

"Sepertinya ia sangat menyukaimu, Ichigo," ucap Rukia lirih.

"Biasa saja. Aku tidak tertarik dengannya meski katanya ia cantik dan seksi," kata Ichigo santai. Ada kelegaan yang mendalam di hati Rukia.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kurang dari Orihime? Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Apa kau tidak akan menyesali keputusannmu jika menolaknya?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

Ichigo bingung menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dengan santai. "Dengan membaca surat ini, aku bisa tahu karakter seperti apa seorang Orihime Inoue," kata Ichigo penuh tanda tanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Rui. Kadang, seorang pria tidak menyukai wanita yang terlalu berterus terang tentang perasaanya pada seseorang yang dia sukai. Kalau menurutku, Orihime, hanya menyukaiku sebatas fisik."

Rukia menggangguk. Ia sedikit penasaran mengenai kriteria wanita pilihan Ichigo. "Lalu kriteria apa yang kau inginkan jika ingin mencari istri?"

"Gampang saja. Asal dia memberikan senyuman tulus hanya untukku. Ia tidak harus bisa memasak, ia cukup selalu berada di sampingku ketika suka maupun duka, dan menguatkanku saat aku terpuruk," ucap Ichigo jujur.

"Jadi maksudku Orihime tidak memiliki kriteria seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai gadis yang cantik. Karena mereka bisa menjadi pusat perhatian laki-laki. Aku menginginkan seorang gadis yang apa adanya, Rui. Gadis yang memiliki pesonanya sendiri itu langka."

"Kau lucu sekali, baka," cibir Rukia.

Ichigo hanya mengendus kesal mendengar cibiran temannya itu. "Memang. Lalu kenapa selama ini kau betah menjadi temanku, Rui."

"Karena kau tampan dan pandai." Ucapan polos Rukia mau tak mau membuat Ichigo menjauh dari tempat duduknya yang sekarang. "Dasar gila. Aku masih normal, chibi," kata Ichigo merinding.

Rukia hanya tertawa melihat reaksi yang di perlihatkan Ichigo. Ia tertawa keras sampai-sampai ia berusaha memegang perutnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, baka."

'_Sebenarnya sih, aku juga mulai menyukaimu, Ichigo. Ya, itu benar. Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu karena kau tampan dan pandai, juga spesial di hatiku, Ichigo. Kau berbeda dari semua laki-laki yang aku kenal,'_ batin Rukia.

..

**Malam hari, Mansion Kuchiki di Huece Mundo**

Bulan purnama bersinar terang di langit Huece Mundo. Rukia duduk termenung di teras rumahnya. Banyak pikiran yang berkecambuk di hati Rukia. Ia tahu kalau dirinya salah telah membohongi Ichigo mengenai identitasnya sebagai seorang laki-laki jika di hadapan semua orang. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan pada Ichigo yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

Lama melamun, Rukia tidak sadar jika seseorang yang tidak lain Byakuya Kuchiki menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Byakuya yang baru saja tiba dari Seretei untuk menemui Rukia.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia berlari dan segera memeluk kakak iparnya itu.

"Kapan nii-sama datang?" gadis itu seolah tak percaya jika kakak iparnya yang super sibuk itu datang jauh-jauh mengunjunginya.

"Sudah sejak tadi. Kau melamun terus," ucap Byakuya datar. Rukia hanya tersipu malu karena terpergok melamun seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir saja, nii-sama," ucap Rukia jujur.

"Hn." Byakuya hanya menjawab singkat. Rukia yang mendengar jawaban singkat kakaknya itu hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Ah,sebaiknya kita makan malam bersama, nii-sama." Rukia menggandeng tangan kakaknya dan membawanya ke ruang makan. Ini adalah salah satu cara Rukia agar bisa dekat dengan kakaknya yang super dingin itu. Meski Byakuya itu 'prince ice' namun sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang hangat dan sangat menyayangi Rukia.

Acara makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang. Rukia masih mempertahankan tata krama khas bangsawannya meski jika di luar rumah ia kembali menjadi pribadi yang over ceria. Sekitar dua puluh menit acara makan malampun usai, Byakuya menatap Rukia sejenak. "Rukia," panggil Byakuya.

"Ada apa nii-sama?" Rasa penasaran datang menghampiri Rukia ketika tatapan Byakuya seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting saat ini.

"Para tetua menginginkanmu segera menikah dengan bangsawan pilihan mereka." Seketika Rukia terdiam. Ini kabar yang begitu mendadak dan pukulan telak bagi Rukia.

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia begitu kesal karena seenaknya para tetua mengatur kehidupannya begitu ekstrim. Rukia memang menyadari posisinya saat ini hanya adik dari mendiang istri Byakuya, tapi tidak seharusnya mereka berbuat bebas padanya sampai harus menyuruhnya menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. Sejujurnya, Rukia sangat tersiksa oleh aturan yang di buat para tetua klan Kuchiki terhadapnya. "Kenapa secepat ini, nii-sama?"

"Kau tidak suka? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanpa di jawabpun, Byakuya bisa tahu jika Rukia keberatan dengan hal ini.

Blush

Wajah Rukia saat ini seperti tomat. Kakaknya sepertinya gampang sekali menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Bukan kekasih, hanya saja aku sangat menyukainya melebihi rasa sukaku terhadap Kaein."

"Aku kira kau masih memikirkannya setelah tahu siapa Kaein sebenarnya. Memangnya apa pekerjaan orang yang saat ini kau sukai? Dia dari bangsawan mana?" tanya Byakuya bertubi-tubi. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang Byakuya yang pernah di dengar Rukia. Rukia sampai tertegun melihat Byakuya yang mulai kambuh penyakit _over protective_ pada Rukia.

"Dia hanya orang biasa nii-sama."

"Tetua tidak akan setuju dengan pilihanmu, Rukia. Aku tidak kuasa menentang pilihan mereka yang akan menjodohkanmu dengan bangsawan yang terkenal di Huece Munco ini."

Rukia tertunduk lesu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyalahkan Byakuya atas hal ini. Ia tidak ingin membebani Byakuya dengan mempersulitnya. "Nii-sama. Bisakah nii-sama mengulur waktu?" kata Rukia memohon.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin bersamanya sampai lulus akademi. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menikah dengan pilihan tetua segera setelah kelulusan."

"Baiklah."

...

**Keesokan harinya di Akademi Huece Mundo, pukul 12.00 siang**

Bel berbunyi ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang. Para siswa yang berada di dalam kelas, satu per satu meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju kantin. Biasanya, keadaan kantin begitu ramai di penuhi bangsawan yang ingin makan siang, namun bagi mereka dari golongan bawah, banyak yang memilih menghabiskan waktu sekedar mengisi perut atau mengunjungi perpustakaan dan taman.

Terik mentari, membuat Rukia yang berjalan menuju taman merasa kepanasan dan berkeringat. Entah apa yang membuat Rukia keluar di siang yang terik ini, namun satu yang pasti, Rukia butuh tempat menyendiri untuk saat ini.

"Sepertinya ini tempat yang cocok untuk sendirian," gumam Rukia ketika melihat tempat yang sepi dan teduh di bawah pohon maple.

Setiba di bawah pohon maple, Rukia langsung duduk santai sambil menyandarkan punggunya ke batang pohon itu. "Haahhh... ternyata tempat ini tidak buruk juga. Sepertinya sepuluh menit cukup untuk memejamkan mata," kata Rukia bermonolog.

Semilir angin yang sepoi-sepoi menambah suasana nyaman bagi Rukia. Mata violetnya perlahan terasa berat akibat semalaman bergadang memikirkan masalahnya. Detik demi detik terlalui sampai akhirnya Rukia benar-benar memejamkan matanya menuju ke alam mimpi.

...

"Ishida, apa kau melihat Rui?" tanya Ichigo kebingungan mencari Rukia. Sejak tadi pagi, Rukia memang sengaja menghindari Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasa temannya itu sedang ada masalah, kini berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

Ishida berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah tadi ia melihat Rui Kuchiki atau tidak. "Tadi sepertinya ia berjalan ke arah taman. Coba saja kesana."

"Terima kasih." Ichigo langsung berlari ke arah taman. Ia berkeliling di taman seluas itu demi mencari teman baiknya.

"Kemana sih si mungil itu?" gumam Ichigo kesal. Ichigo lantas mencari lagi keberadaan teman mungilnya di sudut taman yang jarang di lewati. Seperti _de javu_ aki Ichigo melangkah seperti ada yang menuntun pada sebuah pohon maple yang tampak rindang.

Mata Ichigo berbinar. Entah kenapa menemukan teman mungilnya nyaman tertidur di bawah pohon memberikan kelegaan tersendiri di hatinya. Entahlah, Ichigo merasa ada yang salah dengan hatinya ketika tidak bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Rui Kuchiki. Bangun woiii," teriak Ichigo.

"Errghhh, ada apa?" kata Rukia dengan suara parau, khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Ichigo merasa kesal dengan jawaban Rukia yang terkesan enteng padahal sejak tadi ia cemas dan khawatir bukan main. "Sejak tadi aku mencarimu mungil," ucap Ichigo kesal.

"Aku lagi ingin menyendiri baka," kata Rukia jujur.

Mengesampingkan egonya yang masih kesal, Ichigo berusaha mencari kebenaran dari apa yang dikatakan Rukia. "Kau ada masalah?" tanya Ichigo to the point.

"Ada." Rukia yang sejak tadi duduk bersandar di batang pohon, akhirnya duduk tegak menghadap kesamping Ichigo.

"Katakan padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu, Rui."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membantu masalahku, Ichigo."

"Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Apa ini soal kau yang sampai sekarang masih belum punya kekasih?" tebak Ichigo.

"Bisa jadi," jawab Rukia sekenanya.

"Apa mau aku kenalkan dengan sepupuku Neil? Dia cantik dan baik hati. Kau pasti akan menyukainya," tawar Ichigo berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, coba ceritakan masalahmu padaku."

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah kelulusan Ichi." Ichigo tak ingin lagi memaksa temannya untuk menceritakan masalah apa yang sedang di alami oleh Rukia. Ia berusaha sabar sampai temannya itu siap menceritakannya padanya.

..

**Dua tahun kemudian**

Dua tahun waktu yang di nanti. Kini semua telah dinyatakan lulus dari akademi. Semua larut acara kelulusan itu termasuk Ichigo dan Rukia. Semua berjalan lancar, namun tidak bagi perasaan Rukia terhadap Ichigo yang semakin hari tidak ingin berpisah pada pemuda berambut secerah mentari.

"Akhirnya kita lulus Rui." Ichigo bersorak sambil merangkul Rukia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Ichigo. "Ya, setelah perjuangan panjang. Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Bekerja di pemerintahan pusat kota Huece Mundo, kalau kau?" Ichigo kembali bertanya pada Rukia tentang rencana ke depan.

"Menikah setelah ini," ucap Rukia lirih.

"Apa? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Entah kenapa, Ichigo bgitu sedih dan kecewa mendengar ucapan Rukia.

"Itulah yang akan aku katakan padamu dua tahun lalu." Ichigo kembali mengingat-ingat ucapan Rukia dua tahun lalu. Mungkin inilah jawaban dari pertanyaannya dua tahun lalu pada Rukia.

"Jadi kau akan kembali ke Siretei?" tanya Ichigo lirih.

Rukia berusaha agar tidak menangis di hadapan Ichigo. sekuat hati, ia berusaha tenang menanggapi semua pertanyaan Ichigo saat ini. "Tidak, aku akan menikah di sini karena keluargaku yang meminta pernikahannya tertutup bagi orang selain bangsawan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengundangmu, Ichigo," ucapnya menyesal.

"Ah, bukan masalah." Suasana antara Ichigo dan Rukia kembali hening. Canggung dan dingin. Keduanya masih pada pemikiran masing-masing yang sulit mereka tebak.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Sekali lagi maafkan aku tidak bisa mengatakan dari awal dan aku tidak bisa mengundangmu, Ichigo."

"Aku mengerti. Semoga kau bahagia dan kita bisa berkumpul lagi," kata Ichigo berusaha mencairkan suasana yang canggung ini.

"Ya, aku harap itu doa yang akan segera terkabul." Secara tidak langsung, Rukia berharap itu terjadi setelah ia bukan menjadi seorang Rui Kuchiki. Ya, Rukia hanya bisa derdoa supaya keinginan Ichigo bisa berkumpul terwujud.

"Kau lucu sekali baka. Rasanya aku ingin mencubitmu untuk terakhir kalinya."

"_Ini bukan akhir, Ichi."_ Batin Rukia sedih.

"Jaa, nee Rui. Aku pergi duluan."

Keduanya berpisah di arah yang berlawanan. Mereka berjalan tak saling melihat kebelakang. Rukia yang tak sanggup melihat kepergian Ichigo berusaha berjalan ke depan sambil menahan tangisanya. Lain lagi dengan Ichigo, entah mengapa ada rasa kehilangan yang begitu mendalam di hati Ichigo. Ichigo mungkin belum menyadari betul perasaannya, tapi satu hal yang pasti, perasaan ini bukan hal yang biasa baginya.

"Ichgo, ada titipan untukmu," panggil Ishida.

"Dari siapa? Orihime lagi?"

"Bukan, tapi ini dari seseorang yang kau kenal. Buka saja." Ishida masih berdiri di hadapan Ichigo. Ia sengaja menunggu Ichigo karena ia tahu, pasti ia akan menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi mengenai surat yang di pegang Ichigo.

"Kau ragu? Buka saja? Aku akan menjawab setiap pertanyaanmu jika kau mau," tawar Ishida.

"Aku akan membacanya."

_BAKA-Ichigo._

_Ini aku, Rui Kuchiki. Bukan, aku Rukia Kuchiki. Maafkan aku selama ini membohongimu. Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang wanita yang menyamar menjadi lelaki demi masuk ke akademi dan mendekati Kaein. _

_Awalnya memang hanya demi Kaein, namun setelah mngetahui kebenaran tentang Kaein, aku berubah pikiran. Aku menikmati peranku dengan belajar dan berteman denganmu. Ichigo, kau pernah bilang jika kau tidak menyukai wanita mengatakan perasaannya pada orang yang dia suka kan? Sepertinya kau harus benar-benar membenciku karena aku SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENCINTAIMU._

_Aku begitu bodoh menyadari perasaanku padamu, hingga aku memilih bersembuyi di balik topengku. Ichigo, aku akan segera menikah dengan orang pilihan keluargaku, aku harap kau bisa hidup bahagia, dan teruslah membenciku karena membohongimu juga mencintaimu. _

_Jika Tuhan mengijinkan kita bersama, aku akan rela melepas atribut bangsawan ini demi dirimu agar bisa bahagia berdua denganmu. _

_Maafkan aku._

_Rukia Kuchiki._

"Dia wanita?" tanya Ichigo shock. Ichigo sampai harus membacanya berulang-ulang demi meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak salah membaca.

"Benar. Aku sudah lama menyadarinya, Ichigo," kata Ishida tenang.

Ichigo terduduk lesu. Selama ini ia memang merasa seperti berada di dekat wanita jika ia bersama Rui, namun ia mengabaikan semua itu dan mengganggap Rui adalah laki-laki sama seperti dirinya. "Bodohnya aku," gerutu Ichigo menyesali kebodohannya.

"Dia menitipkan kalung ini padamu." Ishida menyerahkan balung dengan liontin berbentuk kristal putih berwarna ungu.

"Cepat kejar dia. Kalau kau mencintainya cepat susul dia," ucap Ishida memberi semangat.

"Aku tidak ingin mengejarnya. Biarkan saja seperti ini," kata Ichigo menyerah.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak mengejarnya, Ichigo."

"Aku justru akan menyesal jika mengejarnya, Ishida."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala?" Ishida mengerang frustasi. Temannya ini sungguh sangat bodoh melepaskan kesempatan bagus itu demi egonya yang sangat tinggi itu.

"Kami hidup di dunia yang berbeda, Ishida."

"Cinta tidak mengenal kasta, baka."

"Tapi kasta yang berbeda tidak akan membiarkan cinta hidup bahagia di hati kedua insan yang saling mencintai."

"Belum terlambat mengejarnya, Ichigo."

"Lupakan saja. Dia tidak akan bisa hidup sepertiku jika bersamaku. Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih menjawab pertanyaanku dan surat ini, Ishida."

Ichigo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ishida. Segalanya terasa berat untuk di lalui. Ichigo ingin marah, ingin berteriak, ingin memaki dirinya sendiri namun ia tak sanggup. Rasa sakit yang ia rasa saat ini adalah jawaban yang selama ini ia cari. Ia jatuh cinta pada Rukia Kuchiki.

**Seminggu kemudian**

Seminggu setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Rukia, kabar bahwa salah satu bangswan Kuchiki akan menikah dengan bangsawan terkenal di Huece Mundo cepat menyebar hingga sampai ke telinga Ichigo hingga ia jatuh sakit karena memikirkan orang yang sangat ia cintai akan menikah satu hari lagi.

"_Rukia, aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu,"_ batin Ichigo lirih. Jujur saja, Ichigo sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan yang saat ini. Ia ingin bertemu Rukia, namun kondisinya tidak memungkinkan ia untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Uhukk..uhukk," lagi-lagi, suara batuk itu kembali terdengar di kamar Ichigo. Ayahnya yang berada di ruang tengahpun harus berlari menuju kamar Ichigo demi mengetahui kondisi putra kesayangannya. "Nak, sebaiknya kita berobat. Sakitmu bertambah parah. Dokter segera datang. Bersabarlah," kata sang ayah cemas.

"Uhuk-uhuk.. aku tidak apa-apa ayah." Sang kepala keluarga, Isshin Kurosaki begitu cemas melihat keadaan putranya. Ia tidak mengetahui perihal apa yang membuat Ichigo sampai tiba-tiba jatuh sakit.

"Tapi nak-

"Hueekk.." Ucapan Isshin terpotong begitu melihat putanya muntah darah. Ia sampai panik. Tidak biasanya Ichigo sakit sampai muntah darah.

"Tidak usah yah. Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja." Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya agar tidak khawatir soal kondisi kesehatannya. Meski ayahnya selalu bersikap norak, Ichigo tetap menyayangi ayahnya,

"Nak. Kau pucat sekali," kata Isshin cemas.

"Ayah, aku mengantuk. Tolong, selimuti tubuhku. Aku kedinginan." Isshin yang mendengar keluhan putranya langsung mengambilkan selimut dan menutupi tubuh putranya agar hangat.

"Kau tidur saja. Biar ayah yang memanggil dokter," ucap Isshin cemas.

"Tidak perlu. Ayah cukup menjagaku saja. Aku tidur dulu yah." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, entah kenapa Isshin merasakan firasat buruk. Mata Ichigo terpejam, dan wajahnya bertambah pucat. Isshin semakin panik ketika ia memanggil nama Ichigo berkali-kali namun Ichigo tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Ichigo, kumohon bangunlah nak. Jangan tinggalkan kami." Isshin masih berusaha membangunkan Ichigo lagi, namun nihil. Ichigo tak kunjung bangun.

"Ichi. Bangun nak. Kumohon buka matamu." Isshin memeluk putranya yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia menangis menahan sedih ketika putranya tak kunjung bangun.

"Ayah, dokter sudah datang," kata Karin yang baru saja datang menjemput sang dokter.

"Dokter, tolong putraku. Dia kupanggil tak juga bangun," ucap Isshin menangis. Begitu mengetahui keadaan pasien yang tak sadarkan diri sang dokter langsung bergegas memeriksa keadaan Ichigo.

"Maaf Kurosaki-san. Putra anda sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi," kata sang dokter menyesal.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Onii-chan!" teriak Karin menghampiri jasad Ichigo. Isshin dan Karin menangisi kematian orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Mereka tak kuasa menahan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam akibat kematian Ichigo. Semua larut dalam kesdihan yang teramat mendalam.

.

.

**Ditempat lain**

Prangg

'_Perasaan apa ini. Kenapa firasatku tidak enak?'_ batin Rukia tidak tenang.

"Rukia?" Kau kenapa?" tanya Renji yang saat ini sedang berkunjung di Huece Mundo.

Rukia kemudian menoleh ke arah Renji. Gadis itu terlihat gugup dan tidak nyaman dengan pecahnya gelas dari tangannya. "Maaf, aku melamun. Aku akan membersihkan gelas itu."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah Rukia. Rukia dan Renjipun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang berjalan terburu-buru itu. "Rukia, ada kabar buruk," ucap Hinamori tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Ichigo Kurosaki yang pernah kau bawa kemari, dia meninggal hari ini karena sakit yang dideritanya," ucap Hinamori lirih.

Degh

"Ichigo meninggal?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

Belum sempat Hinamori menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Renji tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan Hinamori. "Siapa itu Ichigo, Rukia?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Hiks..Ichigo. Ini tidak mungkin, Hinamori. Pasti kau salah dengar." Rukia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa kabar itu hanya kabar burung, namun begitu melihat Hinamori yang berkata jujur, Rukia terisak.

"Itu benar Rukia. Aku memastikannya ketika kau menyuruhku kerumahnya. Ichigo benar-benar dinyatakan meninggal oleh dokter yang merawatnya," ucap Hinamori meyakinkan.

"Rukia," panggil Renji.

"Pergilah Renji. Aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"Tapi-

"Kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri saja, Renji!" Baru kali ini Rukia berteriak sehisteris ini pada Renji. Renji yang tidak ingin membuat Rukia sedih akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Rukia sendirian disusul Hinamori yang mengekori Renji dari belakang.

"Ichigo. Kenapa secepat ini kau meninggalkanku? Tolong maafkan aku, Ichi." Rukia bermonolog. Ia menyesal telah membohonginya selama ini. Rukia bahkan tak berani mengatakan secara langsung pada Ichigo. Ia merasa menjadi pengecut dan pecundang. Baginya ini dadalah penyesalannya yang akan ia ingat sepanjang masa. Rukia terus menangis di malam yang dingin ini. Hujan yang lebat menambah rasa penyesalannya yang begitu mendalam.

.

.

**Esok harinya, hari pernikahan Rukia**

Hari pernikahan Rukia dan bangswan dari klan Jagquares di gelar hari ini di kediaman mempelai pria. Para tetua bersuka cita atas hadirnya pernikahan Rukia dan Grimjow Jagquares itu, tapi berbeda dengan Rukia yang hampir saja gila menghadapi hari ini. Gadis itu nampak begitu tidak bahagia atas acara pernikahannya ini, tentu saja ia hanya mencintai Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau sudah siap?" tanya Byakuya menghampiri Rukia yang sudah selesai di rias.

"Sudah nii-sama. Ayo berangkat," ucap Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Byakuya menganguk saja. Ia kemudian menggandeng lengan adiknya agar tidak terjatuh karena Rukia mengenakan kimono yang panjang berwarna merah lambang pernikahan.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Byakuya.

"Sedikit, nii-sama."

Keduanya kemudian menaiki kereta kencana yang telah dihiasi bunga-bunga cantik untuk pernikahan Rukia dengan Grimmjow. Rombongan yang sejak tadi telah bersiap menuju kediaman bangsawan Jagquares akhirnya berangkat mengiringi Rukia.

Selama perjalanan, Rukia hanya diam. Perjalanan yang di tempuh lumayan cukup jauh. "Apa masih lama, nii-sama?" tanya Rukia.

"Sebentar lagi sampai, setelah kita melewati jalan di pemakaman itu, kita akan sampai ke kediaman Grimmjow," ucap Byakuya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melewati sebuah pemakaman yang di maksud Byakuya. Dimakam itu ternyata banyak orang yang telah membubarkan diri setelah acara pemakaman Ichigo Kurosaki yang telah selesai di makamkan. Rukia melihat acara pemakaman itu dari balik jendela kereta kencana itu, ia tidak mengetahui siapa yang dimakamkan itu adalah Ichigo.

"Kakak, sepertinya akan ada badai besar," ucap Rukia tanpa menoleh Byakuya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah itu. Angin berhembus kencang."

Byakuya kemudian melirik jendela di sampingnya. Seketika itu, angin berhembus kencang. Langit yang semula cerah, kini tampak gelap dan suara petir yang menggema dan hujan lebatpun turun. Kepanikan seketika melanda saat kuda-kuda yang mereka tunggangi panik dan seperti mengamuk.

Byakuya kemudian turun dan menghentikan rombongan iring-iringan pengantin itu. Ia segera turun dan mencari penyebab kenapa kuda-kuda itu panik. Kuda-kuda itu semakin tak terkendali mana kala suara petir yang terdengar keras membuat keadaan semakin panik.

"Astaga, sepertinya kita akan terjebak disini," ucap Renji memimpin rombongan.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini Renji," kata Byakuya memerintah.

"Tapi, Byakuya-sama. Ini terlalu berbahya." Byakuya menatap Renji dengan tatapan memerintah. Ia tidak mau tahu, yang terpenting sekarang ia dan rombongan harus sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Byakuya kemudian kembali ke kereta kencana menemani Rukia, namun belum sempat ia naik, tiba-tiba saja kereta yang di naiki Rukia melaju tak terkendali masuk ke arah makam. Para rombongan sempat di buat bingung dan panik.

"Nii-sama!"

Rukia amat panik ketika tiba-tiba kereta yang di tumpanginya terguling. Rukia merasakan sakit yang teramat di tubuhnya. Ia berusaha bangkit dan keluar dari kereta saat hujan semakin deras mennguyur tempat itu.

Rukia kemudian berhasil keluar dari kereta. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju rombongan kakaknya. Selama ia berjalan, matanya tak sengaja melihat batu nisan bertuliskan Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia yang melihat itu langsung berlari menghamipiri makam itu dengan keadaan gaun dan riasan yang telah basah oleh derasnya air hujan yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Di depan makam Ichigo inilah ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia ingin ikut bersama dengan Ichigo ke alam baka.

"Ichigo, ijinkan aku ikut denganmu," ucap Rukia lirih. Rukia masih terisak memeluk nisan Ichigo. Ia masih enggan meninggalkan makam.

"Kumohon hiduplah Ichigo," seolah seperti mantra, tiba-tiba saja pertir menyambar ke tumpukan tanah makam Ichigo. Untung saja Rukia tidak terluka, namun hal yang mengejutkan adalah tiba-tiba saja peti mati Ichigo menyembul keluar dan terbuka.

Rukia terkejut. Peti didepannya tampak bergerak seolah jenazah di depannya itu bangun. Benar saja, tak berapa lama, sosok itu perlahan memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan kehidupan sang jenazah yang telah meninggal kemarin. Jenazah itu yang tak lain Ichigo kemudian bangkit.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia yang tak percaya bahwa orang yang ia cintai masih hidup. Rukia berlari dan mendekat ke arah Ichigo. Ia memeluk tubuh yang ringkih itu.

"Ru-ki-a?" panggil Ichigo parau.

"Ya, ini aku. Oh, syukurlah kau masih hidup," ucap Rukia bahagia. Ia lantas memeluk kembali tubuh Ichigo yang basah karena hujan.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," ucap Rukia tersenyum misterius. Rukia kemudian berdiri membantu Ichigo. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, kuda yang semula membawa Rukia dan Byakuya tadi, seolah mendekat dan menawarkan mereka menungganginya. Ichigo dan Rukia kemudian naik ke atas kuda tersebut, dan keduanya dengan senyum kebahagian, meninggalkan iring-iringan rombongan pengantin.

"Menikahlah denganku setelah ini, Rukia," ucap Ichigo sedikit serak.

"Dengan senang hati, baka!"

THE END

HUH, akhirnya selesai juga. Terima kasih banyak bagi minna yang udah baca fic gaje ini.. love u all.


End file.
